


Need More Free Time

by evphorbia



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evphorbia/pseuds/evphorbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut skips class during one of Sarge's free periods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need More Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for a RP group I'm in on Twitter along with a few friends. I play as Sarge who is a College student who part-times as a high school PE teacher, and my friend plays as Donut who is a varsity baseball player. They wished for Sargenut make-outs, so ask and you shall receive! Enjoy!

_I have to get out of this class._

Franklin D. Donut, GPA 4.36 and attends Blood Gulch High as a junior. Part of the Varsity baseball team and has a kick for theater. Today is a RED day, five classes for an hour and thirty minutes. He’s in third period, and currently learning about cell biology. He is also currently drawing cells fighting in a baseball death-match battle of doom, that can only be resulted in a teacher taking his paper, and ripping it up. Well – here comes the ending.

It’s 54 minutes in, and he can’t take it anymore. It’s been approximately thirty minutes sense the ripped-up paper of doom incident has happened, so it’s safe to ask to go to the nurse’s office for medication of some sort of made-up illness. It’s third period, so Sarge doesn’t have a class this period to ‘teach’ (Technically torture; how is a whole class-period of push –ups legal?) So Donut, being one of the best actors in the school, can fake a cold whenever. He starts to wheeze and breath out of his mouth; making his eyes water on cue. He coughs every few minutes, to which the teacher replies with after getting annoyed with it interrupting their lesson, “Franklin, do you need to go to the nurse’s office?”

“No,” he coughs and sniffles. “I think I’ll be fine.”

“Not in my classroom, let’s get you a hall pass for the nurse’s office.”

_Score._

The teacher writes a pass, signature and all. Donut packs up his belongings as slowly as possible to create the lasting effect of sickness, and heads out of the door to Sarge’s office. Donut and Sarge have this weird relationship thing where they learned they both live in the same building, so they ended up gradually hanging out more. As they hung out more, their relationship grew from annoying a lesbian couple across from Sarge’s dorm with a cat that sounded like a parrot -- robot, to making out in the locker rooms. Just making out, nothing more. They can’t really risk doing anything else more than that, or else there is the possibility of the Board of Directors learning about their ‘relationship’, and end up firing Sarge. This is all they can do for now. But they both have agreed that it’s okay with them, just having it like this. It helps their relationship grow, they are only in high school/college after-all.

Donut arrives at Sarge’s office in a quick and orderly manner. He hesitates from knocking for a moment, as he might be busy with grading. He bights his lips, and knocks on the door softly. He hears the shuffling of papers and putting things into their respective drawers. “Come in.” Sarge says in a very polite manner, as he might be getting bombarded by the dean of students, or other old people who had too much to say in their old-working heads. Donut twisted the handle slowly and peeked his head through the opening of the door, hoping to see the very-familiar and handsome face that is Sarge. When he peeked through the door, he saw Sarge in an unfamiliar position of authority, but when Sarge’s eyes met his, he instantly loosened up, and a large grin grew upon his face.“Frankie! There ya’ are!”

“Here I am.” Donut said. He loosened up and came into his office, closing the door swiftly. He set his books next to the guest chair in the office, and sat in the chair.

“What are you doin’ out of class? Do you have a fever? You seem quieter than usual.” Sarge inquired.

“I just got bored, and I wanted to see you. You don’t have a class now, so I thought I would drop by…”

“Donut, you can’t just skip class.”

“You skip your lectures all the time, especially the ones in the morning that you have to wake up early to go to, and leave our cuddling.”

He huffed and looked away. “That’s different.”

“Mhm.”

They both sat there in a silence for a while, Donut twiddling with his fingers and Sarge just sitting there.

“Look, I came here from Cell Bio, so I want to make this time useful.” Donut states, as he stood up and walked around Sarge’s desk. Sarge turned to face the other student and stood. Donut got closer and wrapped his arms around Sarge’s waist, then moved his hands to the back pockets of Sarge’s jeans.

“What are ya’ askin’ from me then, boy.” Sarge said sternly.

Without another word, Donut got on his tippy-toes. Slowly their faces got closer, until the inevitable kiss. Sarge’s hands moved to Donuts face, and he leaned down to return the kiss. Their kiss moved to a larger intensity, tongues searching the other, lips tingling for more. Donut started to grope Sarge’s cheeks, and Sarge responded with adding pressure to his hands on Donuts back, but Sarge pulled away after realization of where they are.

“What are you doing?” Donut asked, his hands from Sarge’s pockets and he moved back to give him some space.

Sarge acted quickly and spoke, “We can’t do this here, not now. Somebody might walk in. This job is how I pay for my textbooks, we know that.”

Donut took in Sarge’s words and didn’t respond, he just stood there shamefully for a minute or two.

“Sorry.” Donut peeped out.

“Don’t be sorry, we’re not done here. Come with me.” Sarge said.

With that, he took Donut by the hand and left his office. Sarge led the smaller student to the locker-rooms, which were a direct connection from the gymnasium. He motioned for Donut to stay there as he scoped out the room for anyone. After three minutes, Sarge came back out and said,

“It’s clear, come on in.” Donut did as he said and came in. As he came in, Sarge locked the door behind him and took Donut by the hand, as he led him near the lockers, avoiding tripping over the benches.

“Locked the other door too, just in case. Nobody’s gonna’ be needing this until last period.”

“I thought the middle schoolers used the Gym next period?”

“Not the Locker-rooms. They’ll just suspect it as cleaning, now shut your yappin’ and kiss me.” Sarge said with a playful force. Donut giggled and nodded, as he held Sarge’s face in his hands and rammed his lips against the others with plenty amount of force. Their lips met and the sensation was amazing. Sarge came body-to-body with Donut, and wrapped his hands around Donut’s torso, leading his hands through Donut’s shirt to explore his body. Their kiss increased with pressure and the kept searching each-others mouths. Donut led them over to the lockers, to which Sarge replied with pushing Donut up to the lockers and massaging the sides of his torso. This made Donut leave a little “nnh” barely through his lips. This was Donut for ‘keep going’, but it was hard enough as it is to keep going, so they had to let go momentarily.

When they let go from the kiss, their lips tingled and they gasped for air that they couldn’t find fast enough. They entered the kiss again as Sarge got uneasy, and led their lips together again. Donut moved Sarge closer to his face to meet easier for him, and let one of his arms search through Sarge’s body, and let his arm search Sarge’s waist. Sarge moved his hands to Donut’s chest, massaging his chest, trying to get another reaction out of Donut. Of course, this did and made Donut sound again, every once and a while you would hear a small mutter of “ _Franklin_ ” under Sarge’s breath, which got Donut really hot.

They started to lessen the amount of force upon each-others lips, because if they didn’t they would be stuck together forever. Sarge let go of the kiss, and gave space for Donut to un-glue himself from the lockers. They got close again, and let their faces meet at fore-heads. They both grinned, but Sarge was more of a goofy-grin. Sarge gave Donut little butterfly kisses along his cheeks, which made Donut blush and grin even larger.

Suddenly, the sound of children rushing into the Gym moved through the walls, as they heard screaming children.

“Time for Dodge ball you heckers!!!” said one of the children.

“You said a bad word!” Said another child, equally – if not louder than the other.

“Nu-uh!”

“Uh-huh!” This continued for quite some time.

Sarge looked away from Donut to see the door. Kids bombarded the door, trying to get though.

“Why won’t it open?! I wanna mess with the high schoolers lockers!”

“THAT’S where my deodorant is going? I thought I was going crazy!” said Donut.

“Is somebody in there?” said the PE teacher for the middle- schoolers.

“Shit, we gotta leave. Sorry.” said Sarge.

“It’s fine, I’ll just get back to Cell Bio. I said I just needed medication anyway, so they should be expecting me back soon.” Sarge nodded and led them back to his office using the back-door. They entered his office and Donut grabbed his stuff.

“Thanks for this. Can I come over tonight and work on some homework?” asked Donut.

“Sure, sometime after 6:30 though. I have an engineering class I need ‘t get to.”

“Alright, I’ll see-ya then.” Donut said enthusiastically, landing a small peck onto Sarge’s lips. Sarge grinned and opened the door for him. “See-ya then.” He said. With that, Donut left and walked back to class.


End file.
